A Devil's Bargain
by jaya2
Summary: One hundred and fifty six years after the events in Kyoto, Watari finds himself celebrating his two hundredth birthday alone. That is that day when he is assigned his new partner, and a series of demon attacks against the shinigami begins.Will Watari and
1. Chapter 1

Title: **A Devil's Bargain**

Rating: R

Characters/Pairing: Muraki, Watari, hopefully will be MurakixWatari

Chapter: 1?

Spoilers: Through Kyoto arc and the Watari centric information released from Kamakura Hen

Summary: One hundred and fifty six years after the events in Kyoto, Watari finds himself celebrating his two hundredth birthday alone. That is that day when he is assigned his new partner, and a series of demon attacks against the shinigami begins.

Will Watari and his new partner, Dr. Muraki, be able to defeat the demon before the balance between life and death is tipped, or will they kill each other first?

Notes: If all goes well this will be MurakixWatari, but if they don't want to get together then they wont.

Part 1 

_That is a right you need not waive.  
I did not boast, and I shall not regret it.  
As I grow stagnant I shall be a slave,  
Whether or not to anyone indebted._  
-Faust

It had been difficult, Muraki admitted, to out wit a devil. He had only been twenty when he sold his soul. Young, stupid, and easily tricked by the clever Mephistopheles, Muraki had been given a purpose and the means to go through with it. Yet in the end Tsuzuki summoned the fire serpent Touda and all hope of revenge was lost.

Despite the terrible blow, Muraki still had a goal. The devil had failed Muraki, and Muraki never paid for poor service. Of coarse Muraki wasn't dumb and knew Mephistopheles would want his payment regardless, but the devil had unwittingly given Muraki enough resources to serch for a loop hole. Unfortunately for the doctor after decades of searching none could be found, and even with his greatly extended life span Muraki began to lose hope.

That is when _he_ came. He was a being Muraki hated more than the demon laying claim to his soul and his half brother combined. He gave Muraki an offer he couldn't refuse. One that would put his soul in the hands of the one he hated more than anything, but would free him from the torments of hell. Muraki accepted.

One hundred and fifty-six years after the incident in Kyoto, a shadowed figure gave Muraki a glass of wine. Giving a rueful smile, he lifted the glass to his lips, and swallowed all of the blood red drink.

Seconds later the glass fell out of his limp hand.

* * *

Watari in general was a happy and energetic person. He loved life, or in his case afterlife, and never saw the need to be depressed. Many considered him the life of Meifu; others would call him annoying. This did not mean he was without his own personal troubles, money for his research being one of them, but brooding over them seemed a waste of time and energy. At least until his two hundredth birthday.

On the day of the 200th anniversary of his birth, Watari decided to brood, and he felt silly doing it. After all it wasn't just any birthday, not many ever reached 200 even among the shinigami. So a celebration was called for, and gregarious as Watari was he could not turn down an excuse for a party. In fact he had begun the preparations to do so, but when he made the list of those he wanted to invite he found him self unable to continue.

Tatsumi, Tsuzuki, and Hisoka, the first three people on his list could not come. They couldn't even celebrate with him if his survival depended on it. They had all ascended to the beyond, something not fully explained to the shinigami despite their nearness to it. Some how he never really realized they were gone, immersing his self deep in to research instead of admitting the facts. He was ashamed at not tackling the problem sooner, but even now he dreaded the admittance that he was alone. Sure he had others in the office, but Saya and Yuma were always stuck in Hokkaido and he had never been to terribly close to Wakaba and Terazuma. The other shinigami were so young that he had nothing in common, and while he was friendly with all of them he didn't click with any of them.

Now his lab was full of birds, a well known trade mark of his, and they did provide him with company. Yet he wondered if he was transforming into the avian equivalent of a cat lady. Add to that his research comprised mostly of failure, though some failures he found quite humorous, and he still hadn't developed his sex change potion. Which all left him wondering why he continued on if he was alone, becoming too eccentric, and had failed on his afterlife goals. He felt of these were worthy topics of brooding; even if Watari could not quite get the condescending corner of his mind to stop laughing at him.

Watari had worked him self up in to quite a mood, enough to rival a teenager, or so he thought, when a knock on his lab door interrupted him. Frowning in displeasure Watari stood and opened the door, to see a short man waiting patently.

It was Konoe's new secretary, who for one reason or another grated on Watari's nerves. Pasting a smile on his face Watari addressed the secretary, "Good afternoon Kudo, do you need anything."

Kudo frowned slightly, and attempted to give Watari a stern look as he answered. "I sent a message to you three hours ago that the chief wanted to see you ASAP, but you didn't come."

"Did you?" Watari asked, and looked at the door board.

Sighing Kudo replied, "Yes I did, Watari-san, and the chief wants to see you now."

Watari waved his hand dismissively, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"But..."

"See ya.' Watari closed the door.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Konoe shouted as Watari entered his office. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Ummm, 1:30"

"Wrong it's 3:30. I sent you a message first thing this morning, and then I sent Kudo after you an hour ago."

Rubbing the back of his head Watari apologized. "Sorry boss, I kinda lost track of time."

Konoe's face softened, "Look I know today is probably rough, but I wanted to warn you about you new partner."

"Partner?" Watari blinked in surprise, "Why would I need a partner? I haven't had a case in three years."

Konoe sighed, "We are not giving you a partner, because of your work load. We're giving you a partner because you are the only one who has any idea what the man is capable of."

Narrowing his eyes Watari asked, "Just what are you partnering me with?"

A timid knock on the door interrupted, and Konoe, answered. "What is it Kudo?"

The secretary entered, and said, "Watari-san's new partner has arrived."

Konoe looked at his watch and whispered, "Right on time." Looking back up to Kudo he said, "Let him in."

The secretary opened the door, and told the man on the other side to come in. As the man walked in the office Watari blinked in surprise, and whispered, "Muraki?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **A Devil's Bargain**

Rating: R

Characters/Pairing: Muraki, Watari, hopefully will be MurakixWatari

Chapter: 2?

_I like to see the Old Man now and then,  
And try to be not too uncivil.  
It's charming in a noble squire when,  
He speaks humanely with the very Devil._  
-Mephistopheles

Smiling kindly and holding a folder in one hand Muraki entered the room. His platinum blond hair fell neatly over his right eye, leaving only one silver eye to scan the room. Watari stared at him without blinking caught in shock. The silence dragged on for a minute, before Muraki either grew bored or took pity on them. Politely he greeted them. "Good afternoon, gentleman."

Konoe recovered from surprise, knowing everything the man had done, but not quite able to connect the striking man's face with the atrocities, "Good afternoon, Watari this would be your new partner, Dr. Muraki Kazutaka."

Watari smiled at Muraki and offered his right hand, "A pleasure to meet you. I'm Watari Yutaka, and in charge of sector six."

Muraki carefully studied Watari as he took the offered hand while keeping his caring smile on his face. He noted with surprise the rough texture of Watari's hand in his own. He expected softer hands from the willowy looking man. Muraki's grip tightened a little, and Watari's eye's widened momentarily. "The pleasure is mine. I hope that I do not fail you as a partner."

Fighting the frown creeping on his face Watari answered. "I'm sure you won't."

Letting his grin turn feral Muraki broke the hand shake, and let his fingers gently trail down Watari's palm. Jerking his hand back Watari attempted to suppress the shudder running down his spine.

A cough from Konoe called back both of the men's attentions and they turned to him remembering that he was there. "Watari, I would like you to show Muraki around the offices, and explain to him what is expected to come out of the sixth sector."

Watari nodded, "Anything else."

"Yes, I would like to speak with you privately." Konoe looked at Muraki, "Could you please excuse us for a minute?"

Bowing slightly Muraki said, "Certainly." and left Konoe's office.

Once the doctor left the room Watari glared accusingly at Konoe, "What the hell is Muraki doing here?"

Sighing Konoe reached into his desk, and pulled out a file. Throwing it across the desk Konoe explained, "I got this order early this morning. Apparently Muraki Kazutaka just died only a month ago, and Emma-Doh personally choose him as a shinigami. Emma-Doh also chose you to be his partner, so I have no control over this."

Watari swallowed hard when he herd Emma-Doh was responsible for his most recent misfortune, and asked. "So why me? Why am I sentenced as his partner?"

"From what I gather Emma-Doh doesn't completely trust Muraki, and wants you to keep an eye on him." Konoe answered.

Watari frowned, thinking hard, and asked. "What if he tries something? I don't exactly have the ability to fight him."

"Then you'll have to stop him before he does anything. You're the only one left that knows the intimate details of the Kyoto case. You're the only one who knows exactly what he is capable of. That makes you a better choice than anyone since only Tsuzuki and Tatsumi actually had the fire power to really fight him in the first place." Konoe replied.

"Great, I have to baby-sit a psychopath." Watari said.

"You're also not to tell anyone about his previous history with the ministry. The higher-ups want him to fit in as well as possible." Added Konoe.

Watari resisted the urge to bang his head on the wall. "Is that all you need to tell me?"

"Good luck?" Konoe offered.

"Thanks," Watari replied, and removed the folder form Konoe's desk. Carefully reconstructing his smile, Watari opened the door, and prepared himself for touring his new partner.

* * *

Muraki leaned causally against the wall separating him from Konoe's office, and leafed through the folder full of pamphlets designed to make his transition into the afterlife smoother. He thought it was actually quaint that the Ministry of Hades still use files and paper as a medium after all these years dominated by the computer, but that wasn't important. 

It was important though that his assigned partner recognized him. If it hadn't been obvious when Watari had whispered his name, the shinigami's body language screaming fear and disgust had been a dead give away. That would make his stay more challenging, and Muraki hoped the blond would be up to some games. Admittingly Tsuzuki would have been a much preferred target, but like the brat and the shadow welder he was forever gone, either to the heavens or maybe he was reincarnated to be a small child's puppy.

Chuckling in amusement at the thought of his Tsuzuki chasing after a red rubber ball, Muraki listened in on the conversation in the office. Needless to say that his partner was unhappy, and that Watari was to watch Muraki. More over the blond had been involved in Kyoto. Now Muraki knew when he made the deal that he would be under close surveillance, Emma-Doh would be stupid not to watch Muraki, but that the blond had been involved in Kyoto, that Muraki found odd. He could not place Watari in his memories of the event. Tsuzuki was there as his obsession, the brat was there to annoy him, the shadow wielder proved an interesting challenge, but the blond could not be found in Muraki's memory. He wondered idly if Oriya had seen him, but that thought was interrupted with the blond in question opening the door.

Watari smiled brightly at Muraki, and asked, "Do you want to get the tour started with, or would you rather just see our office and do the tour tomorrow?"

Muraki honestly admitted that the blond's smile and cheerful voice would have fooled him completely if he had not seen his initial reaction in the office. The act was well rehearsed and convincing, but the blond was not the only one to put up an act. Muraki was sure that the blond saw through his as well. That would make things very interesting. "I would like to get my self acquainted with the building as quickly as possible, so if you do not mind I would prefer the tour right now."

The blond nodded, and lead Muraki around the many offices. The Ministry of Hades was larger than it had been when Muraki had stolen Tsuzuki from the land of the dead. When he first saw the building after his last visit 156 years ago he was impressed. Now he got to seen what the new space was used for. The blond showed him the offices of each sector explaining that most had two sets of partners because of the larger work loads the years have developed, and described his relations with each member of each sector. While Muraki did find it intrusting to get an idea of the office's politics, it was not half as intriguing as the blond. Animated was Muraki's first thought, and a few times he thought the blond would accidently hit something while gesturing in emphasis. The blond also seemed in good relations with almost everyone in the office, and he was generally informal to everyone despite Watari's seniority. Muraki found it humorous how the blond skimmed over the members and details of those working in Kyushu. Watari was obviously uncomfortable with discussing those who worked there and replaced Tsuzuki and the kid with Muraki, and he had to wonder what kind of relationship the blond had with Tsuzuki.

The tour spun around the building at a rather blinding speed, but began to spiral down when the blond showed Muraki the labs. Watari's body language changed. He acted more comfortable, and more in charge. The people they met behaved more formally toward Watari, and the blond's lab coat and the roughness of his hand fit together.

On the way toward the medical ward Muraki stated, "You seem to be held in high regard amongst the lab technicians."

Watari took a moment to look surprised; Muraki had said very little the whole time only speaking to ask occasional questions. "I'm a primary consultant if something goes wrong, and I help them if they're stuck on a project." Watari supplied.

Muraki tilted his head as if musing over the information. "So you were a lab tech before you died?" He asked, knowing that he was underestimating the blond.

The blond smiled smugly, and corrected, "I'm actually Doctor of Mechanical Engineering. Although I was working on a doctorate in chemistry, and I did complete my post graduate work in biology."

"A jack of all trades?" Muraki supplied.

"That works." Watari said. Stopping at a door in the hall way the blond smiled and said, "This is the medical ward." Opening the door Watari slipped in, and held the door open for Muraki. "As you can see it is empty."

Muraki stepped in and glanced around. "Yes it is." Which it was, and to Muraki it was worse than Spartan.

"I am unofficially in charge of the medical ward. It's used so little that no one is assigned the job." The blond made a sweeping gesture. "Feel free to look around."

Muraki then took a look around the room. Actually he didn't look around the room so much as study it, and made himself right at home by checking out all of the supplies. After nearly half an hour Muraki finally turned to Watari, and said. "This place is disgusting."

Smiling the blond answered. "Yes it is, and I am under supplied."

Muraki was frowning, and asked, "How are you expected to work with," Muraki look around in disgust, "with this?"

Watari shrugged, "I'm not. 90 of all injures require no help with our healing ability. Of the injuries that require help 90 of those are merely bones that need to be reset so that they heal correctly. Most other dangerous injuries are caused by demons, but they are such a rare problem for us that they are not a real concern. At lest according to the higher-ups."

"You appear to disagree." Muraki commented.

Watari sighed, and leaned up against a wall. "Yes I do. But I'm not in charge, nor am I a medical doctor." Watari frowned, and looked at Muraki. "Maybe once you have established yourself you could get the funding and equipment with your MD." Watari thought on that and laughed, "Or probably not. The ones up high are notoriously tightfisted."

Muraki smiled with amusement, and answered, "We shall see."

Pushing away from the wall Watari, answered with a half smile. "Yes we shall. Now let's finish this tour, and I'll show you our office." Watari framed the word office with finger quotes. Taking the cue to leave Muraki followed Watari out of the room.

* * *

Watari finished the tour of the Ministry without a hitch. Muraki had behaved himself the whole time, which was no surprise to Watari. He estimated that it would be weeks if not months before Muraki tried anything, since the doctor undoubtedly knew that he was being watched. Which left Watari wondering how much he needed to watch the doctor. If Watari watched Muraki too much he would undoubted get bored, and would probably miss something important when the slightest thing distracted him. If he didn't watch Muraki enough there was a similar outcome. There was also the question of if he should tell the doctor that he was watching him. Watari had seen that the most successful partnerships contained at least some level of trust. While he wasn't apt to trust Muraki more than he could throw him there should be some attempt made. Of course if Watari told the doctor, it would probably be counterproductive in the spying aspect.

Leading Muraki down one last hallway Watari informed him, "The last place of importance would be my office, which I guess we will be sharing now."

Smiling as they reached the door at the far end of the hallway Watari told him, "Here we are." and pushed the door open.

Watari walked in, and tossed the file given to him by Konoe on the counter. Muraki followed Watari into the room. A toucan squawked in greeting at Muraki. Turning he looked at the toucan who looked right back at him. After lifting his eyebrow at the bird Muraki then looked around the whole room. There were many other birds in the room including a small owl eyeing him suspiciously on a perch, and a penguin approaching him curiously. The non avian items in the room included many counter tops, Bunsen burners, microscopes, the most advanced looking computer in the whole building, along with many other various pieces of laboratory equipment. Watari waited patently letting Muraki get his bearings in the office. After a minute the doctor stated, "This looks more like a lab than an office, or is it an aviary?"

"It's a lab." Watari sat on a stool. "I spend most of my free time trying to bridge the gap between magic and science."

The doctor glanced around the room again, and asked. "Are the birds a part of your experiments?"

An insulted look crossed Watari's face. Then it was gone. "No, they are my friends." The owl suddenly flew off its perch, and landed on Watari's shoulder.

Muraki raised an elegant eyebrow. "I would think they would get in the way then."

Watari smiled and answered. "They know better." Reaching above his shoulder Watari scratched the owl's belly, and she buried her face in his hair. "This is 003 by the way."

An amused smile crossed Muraki's face, and he greeted the owl. "Good afternoon, 003."

003 puffed out her feathers, and continued staring suspiciously. Muraki cocked his head to the side curiously studying the owl. She hooted in displeasure, and hid herself in the curtain of Watari's hair.

Turning his head to look at Watari, Muraki stated. "She doesn't seem to like me."

"Forgive her. She isn't normally this unwelcoming of others." Watari's smile thinned and his eyes narrowed, "She has a long memory, and will sometimes hold a grudge."

Muraki leaned back against the counter, and glanced at Watari slyly. "Something tells me it is the same way with you."

Watari replied. "Probably, but with you I have a valid reason."

Muraki gave Watari an insulted look. "What could I have possibly done to earn your animosity?"

Letting his head drop, Watari sighed. "I'm not in the mood for games right now, so lets drop the charade."

Muraki smiled in a less than friendly manner. "And you were playing so well, are you sure that you want to give up?"

Watari frowned deeply, before he mirrored Muraki's smile. "I'm not giving up. I just thought that you would want to know that you had been giving the most dead end job in the Ministry."

Muraki blinked.

"What didn't you know that?" Watari asked sweetly. "I haven't had a case in years, and the last one took the better part of the afternoon. I certainly don't need a partner. The higher-ups just wanted to make sure some green kid doesn't get used as in a ritual sacrifice by a sociopath."

Muraki turned his head so Watari had a good look at the crazed mechanical eye. Muraki replied. "I wonder how the higher-ups would feel if a pretty blond was found bathed in his own blood."

Watari grinned. "They would probably be more peeved at the blond than you."

A smile curled on Muraki's lips in dark amusement; fallowed by a low chuckle. "You seem to think highly of yourself."

"Perhaps I do." Answered Watari. Closing his eyes he chuckled humorlessly. "Perhaps I do."

Sighing Watari looked at a clock on the wall, and said. "It is way past the time that the office closes, and I have a few things I need to do tonight."

"Really?" Muraki looked in the direction of the wall clock. The hands on the clock were frozen in place at 1:30. "Well then perhaps I should leave you to your errands."

Watari nodded. Giving the blond one last curious look Muraki turned to leave. To the surprise of both of them a phone rang.

Muraki turned to Watari giving him a questioning glance. He got a shrug in return. Reaching into a deep pocket in his lab coat Watari pulled out a cell phone. Answering the phone Watari said, "Hello." Watari listened to the other person for only a few seconds before turning the phone off.

Rushing towards the door Watari grabbed Muraki by the forearm and pulled. "I am going to need your help."


End file.
